Conventional systems to determine finger and/or hand position may use a wristband that provides a user input system with a motion tracking sensor to track aerial motion of a wrist of a user as aerial motion data. Other conventional systems use a forearm band to measure electromyography, or EMG, of forearm muscles. EMG involves testing electrical stimulation of muscles. Still other conventional systems use a camera to track body movement. A separate band or device, however, is required to be attached to the body of the user or used with the system so the system can detect arm movement for input control. In addition, aerial motion data, EMG data, or image data may not account for relatively small movements (e.g., of a tendon or a muscle) during a same gesture over time, which in turn may lead to erroneous gesture identification or incorrect input control. Moreover, EMG data may require relatively complex signal processing to translate acquired electrical signals into a meaningful hand position. Thus, there is significant room for improvement to determine finger and/or hand position.